Feliz cumpleaños, Bella
by elianna.cullen
Summary: Viñeta. Para Bella, era como cualquier otro día. Hasta que terminó la clase de Biología. Bday gift para sammy-loly69


**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Esta pequeña historia va dedicada a **sammy-loly69** por su cumple. **

**Happy Birthday! Disfrútalo, linda.**

**

* * *

**

**Feliz cumpleaños, Bella**

**

* * *

**

Para Bella estaba siendo un día normal... o más o menos. Llovía, lo cual era perfectamente normal en Forks, el pueblo más lluvioso de todo Estados Unidos; todo el mundo la ignoró en la escuela —ya eran inmunes incluso al sonido de su viejo trasto, una vieja camioneta roja de los 50's—, como solía ser siempre, y apenas intercambió un saludo con su amiga Angela cuando se encontraron en la entrada del edificio. Se golpeó una pierna al tropezar con una silla en la cafetería, y dos o tres chicos se rieron de ella. Se sonrojó, claro está, pero hasta ahí.

Un día como cualquiera, por lo menos en la escuela —no contaba el hecho de que Charlie le hubiera dejado dos regalos, uno de él y otro de Renée y Phil, en la mesa del comedor, y que pos supuesto, ella no los hubiera abierto—, y así quería que continuara por el bien de su salud mental. No quería que nadie supiera que cumplía años.

Finalmente llegó a la clase de Biología, la que más le gustaba, la que con más ansías esperaba cada día, y no precisamente por lo interesante de la matería, sino por su compañero de mesa: el enigmático y apuesto Edward Cullen. Sabía que era una soberana estupidez de su parte sentirse así por él, algo que a su parecer la rebajaba casi al nivel de Jessica Stanley —una de las tipejas de su clase—, con el agregado de que si Edward no se fijaba en el buen cuerpo de Jessica y sus amigas, mucho menos lo haría en ella, una muchacha sin graciay torpe. Así había sido todo ese año, desde que Bella había llegado de Phoenix, y no esperaba que cambiara algún día; era consiente de ello. Era feliz soñando y suspirando secretamente por él.

Al entrar al salón, lo primero que vio es que Edward ya estaba ahí, mirando con expresión perdida el frente del salón. Suspiró aliviada, y lo siguiente que vio es que el profesor Banner estaba instalando la televisión. Sería día de película educativa: sumamente aburrido.

Rápidamente —tan rápido como se lo permitía su precario equilibrio— llegó a su asiento, y evitó la mirada de Edward. Ni siquiera lo saludó, como siempre. El sólo hecho de estar junto a él era todo lo que le bastaba a Bella.

El profesor les informó que verían un documental acerca de los enlaces químicos en las actividades diarias para terminar el tema. Se escurrió a su escritorio, y un atento estudiante apagó las luces. Todo el grupo guardó silencio, y a diferencia de sus compañeros, Bella sí puso atención en el video. O al menos enfocó su mirada en la pantalla, puesto que en su interior las maripositas parecían sentir a Edward tan cerca de ella, sin tener que distraerse en las explicaciones del maestro, se agitaban más que de costumbre y se le dificultaba el poner atención. Sí, algo completamente normal. Lo bueno era que parecía estar dotada para esa materia, siempre tenía las notas más altas.

Cuando por fin terminó el video, justo antes de que sonara la campana y que alguien prendiera las luces del salón, una mano se posó en su espalda, un palmo debajo de su nuca, y un rostro se aproximó a su oído. El contacto era como fuego para Bella, un fuego que se extendió rápidamente por ella y apareció en sus mejillas.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella —susurró la voz aterciopelada antes de que su dueño se alejara, tomara sus cosas y se encaminara a la salida del salón.

Bella se quedó de una pieza, congelada en su sitio, aún sintiendo el ardor de esa mano, que había soñado con tocar, en su espalda, y esa voz perfecta dirigiéndose a ella. Sonrojada, apenas pudo voltear a mirarlo antes de que saliera, sólo para verlo mirarla y dedicarle una sonrisa torcida que no hizo más que aumentar su rubor.

Tomó aire, en un intento de tranquilizarse, y consiguió salir y dirigirse a su camioneta. En algún momento en el viaje a su casa pudo serenarse del todo. Su día había sido tan normal, como siempre, como ella quería, y en un segundo _plaf!_ todo se había convertido en algo tan no-su-vida-de-siempre. Y eso la había hecho sumamente feliz. No imaginaba cómo era que él se había enterado, o por qué, pero el hecho la alegraba bastante.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, Bella._" Sus palabras no paraban de repetirse en su mente, haciéndola sonreír inconscientemente.

Y sí, fue un feliz cumpleaños para ella. El mejor.

* * *

twitter . com / _**EliannaCullen**_

¿**Facebook**? Link en mi _perfil_ (:


End file.
